


Loves ams Brutals

by lozzypot



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzypot/pseuds/lozzypot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye had never intended in falling in love again; especially not with one of the planet's most brutal rockstars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves ams Brutals

Mordhaus was not a place for a lady, and Skye, more than ever was beginning to notice this.  
Thirteen Klokateers had died since Monday, and it was only Thursday, and this seemed to cement her choice of barely leaving Toki's room for the moment.  
She had moved in a month ago, having been with Toki almost constantly for the past six months, and they both felt the next step of their relationship would naturally be to have her move into Mordhaus permanently. Skye had agreed immediately, leaping into the idea without thinking what exactly she would be jumping into, and it had only taken her three days to realise just how destructive the boys could be. She had been around Dethklok for a year now, and Skye seemed to only just be realizing a lot of things now. Thankfully, Toki had made a point to keep her safe, and with him almost all the time, and as she climbed into his single bed and curled up, sighing happily as she closed her eyes, pulling the blankets around her, and drifting off into sleep.  
Toki tried to open the door as quietly as he could, the heavy wooden door creaking and groaning loudly as he slipped inside and closed it after himself. He looked over to Skye, checking if he had awoken her, and she stared back at him with sleepy chocolate brown eyes, and a small smile on her lips.  
Toki smiled, bouncing over to her and pulling off his blue shirt, before crawling into bed and gathering her up in his arms.

“I ams backs.” Toki brushed his lips across her head affectionately, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Skye felt herself blush and pulled Toki closer to her, fingers stroking his soft hair “And boys, ams I glad I gots yous to come back to. Skwisgaar is a dildo.”

Skye chuckled, and leant up to kiss him gently “Well, I coulda told you that. I'm glad you're back though, I have someone to cuddle now.”

Toki's face lit up as soon as she mentioned cuddling, and he pulled her as close as he could, his cheeks tinted red as he held Skye close to him. This was their sanctuary.   
The time they spent alone was golden, and most of that time was spent cuddling, but Skye couldn't complain, perhaps Toki was the light at the end of the tunnel, the good after the past years of hell.  
She pushed any negative thoughts from her head, losing herself in Toki's embrace, and falling back to sleep, a smile on her face.

“Loves yous, Skye. Goodnights, sweet dreams.”

–

One year earlier, Boston, Massachusetts

The bar was packed, and as Skye looked around, it seemed to be mostly women who had spilled in after the nearby Dethklok gig.  
Women dressed in little tiny leather skirts, and bras that barely held their chests in.  
Skye shook her head,a little miffed, and necked her bourbon. She first noticed him when she put her glass down, watching as the band seemed to be moving her way. She hadn't expected Dethklok to have chosen the dirty little bar for their post-gig drinks, but it was full of women.  
Skye sighed, rolling her brown eyes, as the bartender filled her glass once more, and she smiled at him gratefully, nodding as she lifted the glass to her lips and downed it all once more. These fans signed their lives away to see a band, a band which had been called the greatest cultural force of their time, and she couldn't quite understand it, but yet, she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
The media seemed to call him the “cute” one, and she could understand why; he really was cute, with those blue eyes and sweet demeanour. It puzzled Skye, the cute boy had never been her type, she had always liked them rugged and dangerous.  
She caught his gaze and felt a heat rising to her cheeks, as she quickly turned away, staring down at the bar, trying to regain her composure. Skye didn't realise he had approached her until he brushed against her.

“Can I gets yous a drink?”

She looked up at him once more, her cheeks burning “Erm...yeah, sure...that'd be awful sweet of ya.”

“You ams nots from Bostons,” he looked amused, as Skye blushed even redder and smiled shyly “Yous ams a Southern girl.”

“Uh...yeah...and you ain't from these parts neither.” she bit her lip, looking up at him from under her long fringe. She felt her heart stop; he was much more handsome up close and personal, and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, and she could feel his eyes on her.

“I ams from Norway,” he grinned broadly, handing her a glass. Skye took it with shaking fingers, and smiled up at him “And I thinks yous am a Texas girl.”

“And you'd be right there,” Skye clinked her glass against Toki's, before extending her hand “My name is Skye, and I'm led to believe you're Toki...”

Toki grasped her hand, and shook it excitedly, a shock running up Skye's arm as soon as he touched her, and she could feel her stomach fluttering with butterflies. Her face flushed a deep scarlet, and she was unable to take her brown eyes off him, completely spellbound for what felt like minutes. It had been a long time since anyone had made her feel this way, and as she slowly pulled her hand away, he seemed to pull it back into his grip, his eyes transfixed on her.

“There ams so many girls in this room,” he started, his blue eyes still focused on Skye. She felt her heart racing, unable to do anything but stare back at him “but I only wants to talks to you. There ams something special about you.”

She pulled her hand from his grip, playfully rolling her eyes and downing her drink “I bet you say that to all the girls, darlin'.”

Toki shook his head, looking horrified as Skye moved to stand up “No! I'm ams not like them!”

An eyebrow raised, Skye decided to give him a chance. She knew this would probably go no farther than maybe sex in his tourbus, and it had been so long since she last had sex; it wouldn't hurt to follow this on, surely “Alright then, I believe you.”

Skye was surprised to see him smile so broadly, and the Norwegian extended his hand “Do you wants to gets out of here? Maybes somewhere quieter?”

“I know a place...” Skye smiled, and she allowed Toki to lead her out of the packed bar, under the noses of his bewildered bandmates. Pickles turned to Nathan, an eyebrow raised, whilst Nathan shrugged in response, watching as his rhythm guitarist actually left the bar with a living, breathing female, that he himself had chosen. 

Skye and Toki sat in the small, quiet bar she had chosen all night, talking and drinking. Skye could feel herself getting more and more drunk, and as she did so, she was sitting closer and closer to Toki, he himself moving closer as he drank more.

“You ams the prettiest girl evers,” he hiccuped drunkenly, his face inching closer to hers “I reallys thinks I likes you.”

She blushed for what she felt like was the millionth time that night; Toki had stayed true to his word and showered her with compliments and small affectionate gestures, completely changing her opinion of him as he'd done so. They had so much in common, and as he grew closer, Skye leant up, almost closing the gap between them “Well, you ain't too bad yourself.”

Chuckling softly, he was the one to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She somehow ended up in his lap, as their kisses became a little more heated. She pulled away slowly, a smile playing on her lips as her fingers tangled in his hair.  
Something then felt off to her, as she realised she was in the lap of a complete stranger, kissing him and grinding on him, but there was something about it all that felt so right at the same time, and like this was a normal thing and he wasn't a stranger to her.

“I don'ts normallys do this,” he pulled away, voice low as he took her hand “but will you comes backs with me?”

Skye nodded, her head bubbling at the fact that not only had she made out with someone, but that someone happened to be the rhythm guitarist in the world's most successful band. The whole night had been crazy, and this wasn't how she had expected to end it, as he gently pulled her up, and again, led her out of the bar and back to his huge tourbus. Rumour had it that the band didn't have bunks, but whole rooms to themselves on this bus, and she was curious to see if there was any truth in it.  
Toki pulled Skye closer to him when he noticed her shivering slightly from the cold, and he was grateful to find when the large bus doors opened, that they seemed to be the only ones there. To avoid any collateral damage from anybody coming back, Toki took Skye straight back to his part of the bus, and locked the door behind him. Skye glanced back nervously, as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room “Nice little room ya got back here.”

Toki this time blushed, moving closer to Skye, and gently taking her hand once more “I wants you to knows, after tonights, I woulds likes to see you again. In facts, I'd like to see you alots mores.”

–

A year had passed since that night in Boston, and now Skye lived with him, in Mordhaus. To everyone else, things had seemed very sudden, but Skye had been confident in her decision. She had lost love once, and she wasn't prepared to lose it once more.


End file.
